When You Say Nothing At All
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: A small chapter. Its sort of like an introduction to my following fanfiction, in a weird way. :) Enjoy


Rated: PG-13  
  
Storyline: Continuing after Because I Love You. This is kind of like an intro. There is no conversation in this part. But, don't worry in the next parts there will be interaction.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I'm too poor to own anything. Song: When You Say Nothing At All, by Ronan Keating.   
  
  
  


When You Say Nothing At All  
****  
_  
_

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you could light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain   
What I hear when you don't say a thing   


  


Scott looked across the room at Shelby. She looked content with a half smile on her face. Her eyes were set on the book she was reading. They hadn't talked since the morp. He was nervous of her reaction. They both said a lot of things before he left. He wanted to clear them up, but wanted the moment to be right. He told her that he loved her. But, she never responded. He was curious if she loved him back. He couldn't ask though. He didn't know what to say.  
  
_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_  
'He is looking at me' Shelby told herself. Heck he had been looking at her for the past 3 days. There was an awkward silence between the two. 'Should I look at him' She asked herself, 'No. I can't.' She replied to herself. 'He left remember' Shelby kept telling herself, 'But, he said he loved me.' Shelby broke down and quickly glanced at Scott. He turned away. She sighed and went back to her book.  


  


_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near (you hold me near),  
You drown out the crowd (drown out the crowd)  
Try as they may, they can never define   
Whats being said between your heart and mine  
  
_Daisy watched as Scott and Shelby kept turning back and forth. She didn't quite understand what the two kept doing but, that was the least of her worries. She was in between David and Ezra. Which one was for her. David had something about him. Something that she was drawn to. But, Ezra was her destiny, her soul mate. She felt something when she was around him. But, she didn't know what. She turned the Ezra, who was next to her and smiled.  


  


_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all  
  
_She smiled at me. Was that a pity smile? Or was it an I like you smile. Ezra shook his head. She was with David. Or at least that was what he thought. 'Why David?' He would think. 'David is slimy and conniving he told himself. Why would a girl like Daisy want a guy like David? Why didn't she want a guy like me' He exhaled heavily and turned to Auggie and Juliette.  
_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all   
_  
Auggie loved Juliette's smile. She left her emotions on her sleeve. When Daisy or Shelby were bothering her she would come to Auggie and he would always try and make her smile, for his benefit. Auggie turned to Juliette who had a smile on her face, a mile long. That made him happy. Ever since the morp the two had become close. The morp, he recalled, that was the best day of his life. He leaned over and kissed Juliette.  


  


_You say it best when you say nothing at all   
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
_'Oh no, he'll taste the puke of my breath. He'll know, I'll be ruined.' Juliette told herself. No one knew that she was still bulimic. No one other than probably Peter. But, now Auggie would realize. He is sharp like that, he knew when I started cutting. 'I like him a lot, please don't make him find out. Please.' His lips pulled away from hers. She quickly turned away and looked around the room. 'He knows, I bet he knows.' Juliette said, holding back tears.   


  


_That smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hands lets me know that you need me  
You say it best when you say nothing at all   
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
_Depending on the response of reviews, I will post the next part. So, if you like this story review and say post the next part, if you don't give me criticism. And if anyone has ideas on If The Sun Never Shone, Sequel. I need ideas. I have a major writers block. My e-mail address is Fairydust245@aol.com. Thanks!!  
  
  



End file.
